Love Hurts
by Demon of the Sky
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Takes place after the episode Jurassic Bark. Fry is feeling lonely, Amy has just broken up with Kif and is hurting. Can they help each other? PAIRING: FryAmy
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts  
  
AN: I love Futurama and the Fry/Leela and Amy/Kif relationships in the series are great, they aren't very serious but provide good humor. But the thing about fanfics is that you can do stuff that they'll probably never do in the show. When almost every Futurama fic I could find was a Fry/Leela romance I decided to do something I haven't seen before. Welcome to my fic, the paring Amy/Fry, daring to be different. I hope you enjoy.   
  
Takes place after the episode 'Jurassic Bark'  
  
He hadn't felt this alone in a long time. Just when he thought he had found a link to the past, someone he knew who cared about him, that missed him it proved false.   
  
Seymour, the dog had been a very important part of his life back in the 20th century. Heck, it was the closest thing to him in his life at the time. The dog was his only friend, and he seemed to understand him when no one else could. Seymour, he really loved that dog.   
  
Seymour might have even felt the same way about him for the 2 years he knew Fry, but Fry was confident that Seymour had made new friends and led a good life. How else could you explain him living for so many years after Fry left?  
  
Fry had though he was happy in the future, but the events with Seymour reminded him of his past, the one so many years ago. And Fry felt regret. The whole thing with Seymour last night opened old wounds he forgot existed.  
  
After unsuccessfully trying to sleep at his and Bender's apartment Fry found himself back at Planetary Express, when he left he made sure not to wake Bender, he didn't want Bender to see him now, Bender would only feel guilty. He didn't blame his buddy for anything but Bender was convinced that the whole thing might be his fault.  
  
The place was dark, everyone had gone home for the night. Fry had sat down at the meeting table and leaned back in his chair, opening a Slurm. It was easy to think here, try and sort everything out.   
  
One thought plagued him. How can someone just disappear and no one cares?  
  
The lights in the room flickered on, there stood Amy just entering the building in her usual outfit. Fry eyes stung for a second from the sudden entrance of light.  
  
"Fry? What are you doing here?" She asked concerned. He had never been to work on time, so it was very odd to see him here this early.   
  
"Thinkin', you?" He asked her, something told him Amy arriving at this time was far from normal as well.   
  
"The same, weird how we both ended up here." She added grabbing a seat next to Fry. "Thinking about Seymour right?"  
  
"Yep, I mean I should feel happy he lived a long life, it's just." Fry had to think for a moment. "It's just that well, Seymour meant a lot to me..." Amy nodded and put her hand on Fry's shoulder. "Amy you like me right?" She seemed caught off guard by the question. "I mean, you Leela, Hermes, Zoidberg and the Professor you sometimes act like I'm just a waste of space."  
  
"Fry, of course I like you, I mean we all like you. It's just that.....you sometimes can be...well...a bit inconsiderate to others feelings." She looked away from him for a second. "But you don't do it on purpose, and you are always there for anyone of us when we really need you, I-we all love you." She stumbled a bit but Fry didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Ever think that the world might be out to get you?" He asked Amy.   
  
"Sometimes..." She said softly thinking something over for herself. She felt for Fry, she really did, more then he'd understand. But she had just experienced heartbreak of her own.   
  
"You can just vanish, poof and no one cares." He added, he then finally realized Amy seemed to be troubled of something of her own. "I'm doing it again right?"   
  
Amy looked to him again. "What?"  
  
"That thing when I put myself before others. What's bothering you Amy?" He asked.   
  
She sighed, she would tell everyone later, but after Fry spilled his heart out to her it only seemed fair that she do the same to him. "Kif finally made captain. There giving him command of his own star ship."  
  
Fry looked confused. "Uh, isn't that good news?" Kif was kind of a pal, and he knew the guy was gunning for the position. Which was the only reason he could stand working under Zapp.  
  
"Ya it's great news. Kif wanted to command a star ship his whole life." Her mood didn't seem to improve.  
  
"But...." Fry added needing to know what was wrong.  
  
"But it's an exploration class ship. Meaning he's going to be exploring unknown sections of space." She finally admitted. "A mission like this lasts years."  
  
"Oh." Fry could have slapped himself for not realizing something was bothering her when she first came it. "So, your going to have to try the long distance thing huh?" Amy couldn't take it anymore, she broke out into tears and hugged Fry. He hugged her and patted her on the back trying to comfort her. "I'm guessing I was wrong."  
  
Amy pulled herself together slowly, letting go of Fry and regaining her composer. "Kif said he didn't want to do that to me, he told me to try and find someone else."   
  
Fry tried to think fast, dealing with stuff like this wasn't his best skill. "Amy, Kif cares about, he just thinks you'll get hurt even more if he didn't end it. Just like me and Seymour, I would have loved to have him back, but he was happy back in the 20th century, it would have been selfish of me to just drag him here for my own happiness, get it?" He asked hoping she understood that the circumstances did relate.  
  
"Ya, I know, but it won't make it easier." Amy said calming down more. Fry nodded.  
  
"Didn't make it any easier for me either." Amy looked to Fry again. Her gentle, yet no so bright friend was making more sense then normal.   
  
"You know Fry, Leela doesn't give you enough credit."   
  
"*Puh* I'm beginning to think that when Leela says she has no interest in me, she might actually mean she has no interest it me!" He said staring at the table.  
  
"Fry, don't worry. There are women who would be interested in you." Amy responded.   
  
"Maybe, have you ever wanted someone even though you know they don't want you?"   
  
Amy looked depressed again. "Yes Fry, there was this one. I thought he liked me, he acted like he did, we dated for a while. I loved him but then he just dumped me out of the blue."  
  
"Oh.....who was he? Anyone I would know?" He asked oblivious to the a major fact.   
  
"Yes Fry, it is....look I've got stuff I can get working on. Thanks for helping me out Fry."  
  
"Not prob Aim, thanks for helping me to, good luck with this guy." He responded. Amy got up and walked out of the room.   
  
Good old Amy, always there to help him out. Fry felt a lot better getting everything off his chest and helping Amy with her problem. He wondered who this guy she was talking about was. Someone he knew who she dated but he dumped her....well actually there were only two people she had dated he knew Kif who it couldn't be and well, him.   
  
'No she couldn't mean me, I uh, we, well.....' He thought to himself frantically. 'I'm a jerk.' He decided and rushed after Amy.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Well I finally got chapter 2 out, sorry for keeping everyone waiting. Recent family things have kept me away from a computer. I promise to have chapter 3 up soon, plus I got a sequel planned, so read on my friends  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fry finally caught up with Amy, who leaned on the side of the ship silently. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. She cared for him, she had admitted that, but maybe it was only because she was emotionally weak because of her break up with Kif. He didn't want to take advantage of her. Still he couldn't deny a certain connection with Amy. The two had a lot in common with each other. That's why things started so well when they had been dating.  
  
  
  
"Fry," Amy said staring out a near by window. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything." Fry didn't hesitate in saying. She looked to him sadly.  
  
"Why did you break up with me."  
  
He should have seen that one coming. He had thought about it a lot himself. "Amy," He replied. "It's complicated.  
  
He stopped for a moment thinking of how to put it into words. "Remember Michelle?" He asked.  
  
Amy nodded. "She was your girlfriend in the 20th century." Amy ha met her after she had been unfrozen. She wasn't very nice; Amy wondered why Fry had ever dated her.   
  
"Remember how she cheated on me?" Fry asked. Amy gave another node beginning to comprehend his point.  
  
"Would you believe my relationship with her started out lie ours?" Fry reveled. "It was great, we both liked the same stuff and junk. Then we started spending more time together and she changed." Fry walked next to Amy and leaned on the ship as well. "I was afraid the same thing would happen to us."   
  
Amy finally understood. It had been bothering her for such a long time. She really liked Fry, then out of the blue he dumped her. It had hurt but it finally made sense. "Fry you dummy, why couldn't you have just said that in the first place?" Amy smiled a little.  
  
"When have I ever said the right thing for a situation?" He replied jokingly.  
  
"I think you just did for the first time ever." Amy put her arm on his shoulder now completely smiling. Fry was happy to see it; she had helped him with the Seymour thing, so he really wanted to cheer her up after the Kif thing. But now a questioned loomed over his head. He knew he had feelings for Amy, and she had feelings for him.   
  
"So.......Amy." Fry said to her. Considering for a moment. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"I'm not sure......I'd like to try a relationship with you again, but is that's what you want?" She asked.  
  
Fry thought it over. He had been trying to get Leela to notice him since he came into this century, but it was becoming clear she would never share his feelings. Amy was sweet, cute, and was interested in all the things he was, plus they both loved spending time with each other. That was rare, really rare. The only reason he had broken up with her was because he was afraid. He cared about her then and he still did now.  
  
"Yes it's what I want." He replied, he was positive to. "If you ready." He didn't know if she was. She might be to hurt to after what happened with Kif.  
  
"I am, I miss Kif, I guess I will for a long time. Bu he dumped me. He wanted me to move on and I intend to. Plus you and I would still be together if it wasn't for the circumstances." Amy answered.  
  
"True." Fry said. "Sorry 'bout that. So how fast should we take this?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Amy asked.  
  
"I figure we should just do I boyfriend, girlfriend thing."  
  
"Really? I was thinking marriage."   
  
"WHAT!!!??"  
  
"Just kidding." She kissed Fry on the lips. He kissed back. They didn't even hear the door open, or see Leela starring at them in shock. In fact they didn't notice anything until...  
  
"B..E..N..DER Rules, B..E..N..DER Rules!" Bender sang out as he entered. Amy and Fry looked at Bender and Leela.  
  
"Uh...hey, your never gonna guess what happened." Fry began.  
  
"No need Fry, you scored with the rich chick again. Way to go! I now know for sure you've learned well from me. I'm a great influence." Bender cheered.  
  
"Bender, shut up." Leela stated.  
  
"Well, I guess we should explain this to everyone." Amy added. She wondered how everyone would take it. She cringed when she thought about telling this to her parents.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
